monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monster Hunter Wiki
Ive been enjoying MH wikia for many years, and I got to say it keeps getting much better each passing day.Wiki dude 01:07, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks to all staff who create MH im enjoying it too much happy newyear to all :)) thank you capcom for making monster hunter. i grew up with it and its the only game i truly love! Dovahkiinmonsterhunterhr50 11:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC) monster hunter freedom unite is the best game ever awesome cool I love dragons Jamling 22:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) well, does any body know how to play mh2dos online?(outside of japan) Chie.. 18:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Chie.. 17:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC)does any body have any idea from where to download Monster Hunter i? Need help with the basics, or need sharpening of your skills? From basic information to hunting help. just ask me :D I'm what is considered an "Elite Rank" hunter, and I want to share my vast ammount of hunting knowlage to the pubic :D If anyone on the page has a question on weapon strengths and weaknesses, rust and anciant shard drop areas, and thier percentages, ask. I also offer monster help, and I can suggest a type of weapon against said monster. 15:52, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Kaan, HR 67 and climbing. E-mail: kaeland1@aol.com mhfu hall hey how come no-one is ever on mhfu gathering hall? i need help getting rid of a kezu NAME:Zoron ARMOR:Full giaprey armor WEAPON:Bone Katana (Wolf) HALL:#1 TOP 5 monsters of all time Zoron Hunter002 (talk) 20:22, August 24, 2012 (UTC)Hi, sometimes I'm in gathering hall, but i play most mh3, anyway, if want meet me, My characters name is Owl Help with Urgent Quest - Shen Gaoren Hey Guys ! I am new here... The problem that go me to sign up at this forum is the Last Urgent Quest from Village Chief (that woman to the left of the Shop with a cat to her left). The quest says i have to slay or repel the Carapaceon - Shen Gaoren I've been stuck on this one almost 3 months now and nothing seems to help me. I've searched on many forums and YouTube videos, but none of the solutions they were giving worked for me... The only one that i tried myself was to wear all Blango Armor upgraded to +11 and added the Grinder Jewel to each part of the armor. The weapon i have used is the Rex Slicer(s). I took as many Sharpening stuff as i could because when i hit that son of a gun's legs, every 5-7 hits, the sharpness was decreasing. But that's not bothering me because it takes maybe 30-45 hits while Demonized (to stop the stamina from decreasing, i used Power Juice every 10 minutes) to make a leg go red (not to the final crimson red but the first one). Every time he was fainting i instanteniously ran to the front of his face and hit him as many times as i could before he could stand up again. To speed up the leg going red process i have used Big Barrel Bombs+ and Big Supply Bombs. I have made his legs (ALL 4 OF THEM) go to the final stage of red (Crimson Red) like 3 times in 20 minutes and after he is down for like 15-20 seconds he gets up and contnues on to smashing the Fort and his legs have returned back to normal... I am sick of this mission and i can't continue the game all because of this stupid crab that i can't put down. Tried every combination there is on the internet but still i can't atleast repel him - i'm not even talking about slaying him LOL. If anyone has the solution please tell me how can i get this done fast and easy :( Thanks in advance to anyone who replies E-mail: bodiygan@yahoo.com or add me on Facebook: Mpohtan Olshansky Cheers, CRaZZyMaNNiaCC (talk) 21:06, August 1, 2012 (UTC) CRaZZy To Steam Users! Hey guys. Haven't been on in a while, but I have made a steam group for all MH Fans! My name on steam is 'Gent Congalala' (without the quote marks). Feel free to join the group through my profile if you are interested, and please invite other friends!! Thanks everyone! Kut-ku pwner (talk) 04:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ive just noticed that part of the current poll is in a differnt laguage. PLease fix. Vangis19 (talk) 08:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Well...I'm Hunter002 how u can see, I'm new on this site...and I dont sure from what writting...I just wanna say hello 2 anybody that is (or no) from this website, but a thing I know that I wanna say...I'm a brazilian, my character's name on MH3 is Shun, I needing help with the buttkicker Barioth (Bario) and with Agnaktor (Aggy) if anyone wanna help from me , or, help me, jst say... hey shun, ive had trouble with this guy as well. but here is something that might help. for barioth, use a weapon that is strong towards ice and for armour(such as agnaktor)use fire armour. and use vise versa on agnaktor. water or ice weapon and water or ice armour. if you have any other questions just ask. im zingore8888. hope this helped :) Zingore8888 (talk) 20:19, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Monster Hunter 3: Ultimate announced! Monster Hunter 3: Ultimate was just announced for the Wii U and the 3DS! The Wii U version will be able to interact with the 3DS and transfer save data back and forth, so you can play on the go or at home. You can play both online locally, and the the Wii U version will have online lobbies as with Tri, but the 3DS version I don't know. I'm not sure if I heard wrong or not, but there might not be online co-op. But, i'm pretty certain it will because of 3G's online capabilities. Also, the most important part, it has been announced for North American and European release. 08:42, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm requesting to find people that play Monster Hunter Freedom Unite in Dalton Georgia im knd of oard playing by my self if interested message a 706 313 0300 message only Monster Hunter Online, Coming to the West? Hey all hunters! As you may or may not know, a new game called MHO (Monster Hunter Online) is going to realese in June. The game will equal Monster Hunter Frontier for the rest of the world and its going to be free to play online on the PC! What I have been told, this is going to be realesed for the entire world, but I have heard some also that this might only be for China. PLEASE spread the rumors if u didnt know that MHO is coming and create/join FB pages or whatever so we surely can convince CryEngine and Capcom (the makers of the game) that WE IN THE WEST etc. also loves Monster Hunter! PEACE! <3 Hunt together as one<3 Wiki chat issue?. So I noticed that the chat is not working. Is this a bug for this wiki ? or is this a problem with others? Dr.elephant (talk) 21:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Dr.Elephant Japanese Wiki http://ja.monster-hunter.wikia.com Please add. Barrel0116 (talk) 13:34, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ahhhmmm, i want to ask how to face mhp3 , i already hunt the ukanlos akantor and the amatsu . i really need your help guys. thanks, inutilis93 irr from philippines ^_^ ahhhmmm, i want to ask how to face alatreon in mhp3rd , i already hunt the ukanlos akantor and the amatsu . i really need your help guys. thanks, inutilis93 irr from philippines ^_^ -repost- Front Page Banner? Is there a larger version of the monster comparison image on the front page? I can't seem to find it but the image is so cool Arlowa (talk) 21:06, December 1, 2013 (UTC) MHFU/2 gathering hall Name : Alex Armor : full Tigrex armor Weapon: Tigrex tooth Hall : 1 HR : 4 Ready to work, just call. Request to revert to old main page layout As a long time user of the MH-Wiki I was incredibly appalled over the recent change of the homepage layout. It is missing shortcuts to key information and instead now has such useless links as a list of administrators and unwieldy lists of monsters and armors that do neither help in looking up information nor are they intuitive in any way. It is entirely beyond me why this change was done. - Arget (talk) 01:31, February 14, 2015 (UTC) The changes to the main page are due to a huge amount of mobile viewers we get each day. The original main page was absolutely horrendous on mobile, as are many of the other pages that will require optimizing. Mobile users also don't get the top Navmenu when viewing, so the changes will make it easier to reach many different areas of the Wikia. The current main page is a WIP at this point, but the final product will still be somewhat similar to how it is now. Kogath (talk) 01:41, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Editor Hello, I would like to help out with editing MHGen pages whenever I have the time if you do need help. Thank you. elignore--Taejung95 (talk) 17:33, July 14, 2016 (UTC)